on the edge
by luckycats101
Summary: when tails gives sonic a gift, they get sent to another world were danger is about. will they ever get home? WARNING high amounts of oc and other stuff. contains some blood, some kissing and a lot of randomness. rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

On the edge

chapter 1

"why kagami, why did you let us fall apart." sonic was on his knees with a paper ring in his hand. "i, I just don't think im right for you." kagami ran off and down the hill back to her and tsukasa's apartment. "come on sonic lets go. You will meet someone else." tails walked up to him and putted his hand on sonics shoulder. "i... I just thought she was into me. I guess she is not." sonic and tails walked back home. 2 YEARS EARLIER

tails was working in his lab, on some kind of techy thing. Sonic rang the door bell. "I'll get it sweety." cosmo said to tails and walked over to the door. "oh sonic! What a wonderful surprise! I'll get tails." cosmo answered to the smiling sonic. Tails was already up. "hey tails! Long time no see! Hows work and everything?" sonic fist bumped tails. "aw you know the normal. I think we were working too much with chaos control." tails replied. "I'll just leave you two alone and I'll make lunch. Do you care to join us sonic?" cosmo asked. Sonic nodded."sure I have nothing else to do." "sonic I want to show you something! Come in my lab." tails and sonic walked downstairs. IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE

"KONATA GIVE ME MY TEXTBOOK BACK!" a girl with long, purple pigtails yelled while running after a small girl with long, blue hair. "not in till you tell me where you hid my chocolate cornet!" konata giggled. "kagami you can use mine I remembered to bring it." said a purple haired girl. "not now tsukasa I need to PUMBLE THIS FREAK!" kagami grinned evily. Konata smiled. "ok ki ki here is your so called special book." konata laughed. "its called a textbook! And thank you!" kagami grabbed the book and stomped away. "whats up with her?" konata asked. "i don't know. She could just be stressed. She's on her, you know." tsukasa guessed. IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE

"bramblestar we have an emergency!" a pale Grey cat ran into brmablestars den. "jayfeather what is it im trying to get some rest!" bramblestar hissed. "shadowclan warriors are inclosing on our midnight portrol!" jayfeather scrambled. Bramblestar was confused. "why would shadowclan be attacking us when they agreed 3 moons peace?" jayfeather shrugged. "all of us have to go. Squirrelflight's waiting for us." them and the rest of the warriors and apprentices ran out of the camp to the shadowclan border. "what are you guys doing? do you remember that agreement?!" bramblestar was face to face with rowanstar (blackstar was missing) "thats not what were here for. Its something we found on windclan border that their worrying about. We need your help to fight off these other cats that our taking over our tarratory!" they ran over to the other side of their border and found some cats hanging out and marking the borders again "hey! We said we will not fight with claws!" rowanstar was ferociousus of theseesuspicious cats. "this is are tarratory now stupidstar. Get outta town!" said a black she-cat. "i think we have no choice but to spill blood." bramblestar mewed under his breath. A big muscaler dark brown tom stepped out and faced the 2 leaders." I am stealthclaw. I command you to back away, and no one gets hurt." cloudtail walked up to bramblestar. "we have no choice, they already getting mad."bramblestar agreed, he saw anger. This was NOT gonna end well. Sonic wandered into tails' lab and knocked over some doodads and thingamajigs. "hey tails whats this?" sonic was holding a tealaporter. "be careful sonic. There are some things in here that are absolutely off limits." tails gave something to sonic. "hm?" sonic held the thing. It looked like it would go on his right hand. "its a power bracelet. It has chaos control so you can use some of shadows move if your in trouble." tails smiled." try it on." it took a while for sonic to put it on but when he got it tails sighed."next time let me help you..." "tails sonic! Lunch!" cosmo called from upstairs. "we can try it later. Come on lets eat im starving!" sonic and tails raced up the stairs and ate lunch. I would no stay a normal day for long...

(sorry guys for some miss spelling im just tired. I'll try to update as soon as I can!)

I do not own any sonic, lucky star, or warrior cat characters. My oc's (including stealthclaw) will be barreling in at random times so... BEWARE.


	2. school!

Chapter 2

"UGH! SONIC YOUR WORTHLESS!" shadow yelled at the top of his lungs. It was taking forever to train sonic how to use his new so-called chaos bracelet. "come on shadow it will take time, I mean he can't learn it right away. Chaos energy is hard." silver said. knuckles was nearby with popcorn and laughing every time sonic failed. "knuckles, shadow, silver. He only has one more move to learn and you guys can go home." tails called from the basement. "OK OK. sonic this move can help you escape from any hold or if you need to get out of something easily, I'm gonna teach you how to tealiport." shadow said. It took 2 hours but he got it down. Now sonic was appearing all over the place. "uh oh guys..." tails was staring wide eye at one of his inventions, it was a big magnet. "uh guys. A little help here?!" sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles ran over to tails trying to pull him off of the big magnet, but they got stuck too. "i think its gonna be worse." silver warned, because all of tails inventions came hurdling torwords them. "i got a good idea!" sonic was about to push on his bracelet and teal-port all of them back outside BUT he hit it at the same time as tails doodads hit the magnet and a big portal opened. They suddenly got sucked in.

"OW!" sonic landed on the ground. He looked around. "where am I?" he then noticed he was in the middle of a street." HONK HONK" sonic was startled by all the noises, it was morning, 7:01. a school bus zoomed by. "don't mind if I catch a ride." sonic jumped on top and rode all the way to a school.

"AHHH!" silver was woke up on top of shadow. He got up and looked around, this place did not look like mobotropilis. "Shadow wake up, I think we're lost." shadow got up and saw they were right next to a school. Wait, A SCHOOL?! "ah. School. I remember when I was young and I went to..." "OK YES WE GET IT YOU LIKE SCHOOL. NOW LETS MOVE ON!" shadow interrupted silver from his memories. It was morning, 7:09.

tails was walking around a courtyard of the school. "hey. Who are you?" a woman walked out of the school. Tails was startled, he did not know what to say. "hi, my name is tails. Me and my friends were just transported from another world and im trying to find them." tails and the woman were talking. It was found out that the woman taught at the school and was about to go to her 6th grade class and teach math. She asked tails to join them.

"why was I put in this mess. Oh, maybe because I ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT SOMEONE!" knuckles was angry. Then he saw something fly by and drop a bomb on his head, knocking him unconscious.

Sonic was just about to jump off but another hedgehog stopped him. "hey who are you?! Is that knuckles?!" sonic leaped at the hedgehog and knocked him over, knuckles woke. "sonic! What in the chaos is going on here?" sonic was about to answer but was kicked over by the animal. Knuckles grabbed the thing.

Tails was escorted into the school at 7:30. but when he came in the class he saw these 2 girls who looked very, strange. One who was close to a window had these cat ears, whiskers, and a lions tail. The other one looked the same except for the tail was not tufted, so it was a normal cat tail. Tails felt weird and saw everyone staring at him. "OK class today we will be learning about decimals and percents." tails did not know why the teacher did not interduce him.

It was now 10:50, lunchtime. Tails walked out of the school. "hey whats Ur name?" tails turned around and saw a small girl with tufted cat ears, a wolf like tail, and creepy bat wings. "aren't you suppose to be in school?" tails kept walking, trying to distract her. "hey, ivory over here." said that cat girl. Tails finally ran off and hid in a nearby bush. "where's sonic...?" tails wondered.

Knuckles and sonic were actually nearby trying to avoid a so called enemy. "hey knuckles."

"what."

"CHICKEN BUTT!" sonic was being annoying and bored. Knuckles so badly wanted to punch sonic in the face, but sonic already had a black eye. "pss, guy over here." a voice came out of a bush. "what the he..." sonic and knuckles were pulled in. "TAILS IM SOOOOO GLAD YOUR OK!" sonic gave tails a big hug and knuckles just snorted. "were glad to have one of us alive..." knuckles looked out. "hey tails why ya in a bush anyways?" sonic was confuzzled. "oh I was just trying to run away from that school. It was scarying me." sonic tails and knuckles jumped out of the bush and saw "ANOTHER hedgehog?!" sonic blurted out. "dude I think he saw us." knuckles held up his fists. A fist fight broke out, and sonic covered tails' eyes. Knuckles had he/she on the ground. "who are you"

(im trying to get in as many chapters as possible this weekend)

neon: oh really? Its saturday and you only have 2 days to get 3 chapters finished!

Me(sway): dude chill. I'll get it done in time. Besides. These are easy to write

*computer breaks down.

Me: FOX-DUNG!

Anyways...

I dont own sonic, lucky star, or warriors. They belong to the rightful owners.

Speaking of rightful owners I don't own ivory. She belongs to someone else.

(this story will get better i'm no where close to the end)


	3. a long days work

Chapter 3

-ok… I have gotten a request for adding oc's. I am now accepting oc's from anyone. Just tell me the features of him/her/thing and name, powers, talents, and other cool stuff. Ok now on with the story!

Shadow and silver raced into the bushes and hid there for hours trying to find out where they are and how they got here. "Maybe we were sent here for a reason!" silver guessed. "No stupid. It was an accident! Sonic pressed a button on his chaos thing and go us caught in this dumb mess. What do you think we got kidnapped by eggman?!" shadow yelled with fury. "Actually I was thinking that for a moment…" silver thought. "Ugh silver your worthless…" shadow said face palming himself.

They decided to ask people around. "Hey you, where are we?" silver asked. "AH STAY AWAY FROM ME BEASTS! HERE TAKE MY MONEY JUST DON'T HURT ME!" the man screamed in panic. "What the? We're not beasts…" shadow looked at silver. Then he noticed the fur that covered their body's, and how they were animals walking on two legs. "Never mind." Shadow sighed.

Ivory packed her stuff from her locker (remember from the last chapter?) and looked behind her. "Hey I'm sorry that earlier we got off on the wrong foot, sway. I'm sure we can make up, right?" ivory smiled. "And I'm sorry too. I lose my temper easily so I should be more careful. How's that cut?" sway said. Ivory pulled up her shirt a little to reveal a big scratch on her belly. "Doing better I guess. Man, you can really put up a fight." Ivory got up with her backpack. "I'll text you." Sway's lion ears flicked and she smiled. "Sure."

Ivory got off of her second bus and walked up to her house. "Dang it forgot the key." Then something caught her eye, some blood was sprayed on the door. She then heard a scream. "MOM, DAD IS THAT YOU?!" she put her ears agents the door hearing shrieks. She had to get in there. Although she cannot use powers, ivory started hitting the door and burst in. "ivory… run." Her mom was being held by and guy she never saw in her life. Ivory hit the guy with all her might, it was a lot for a little girl. The guy was thrown out the window and another came up to ivory and stabbed her in the back (hee hee get it back stabbing? Ok nvm back to it) she screeched, turned around, and threw the knife back at him, killing the guy instantly. Then, "hi ivory, I'm going to kill you now ok?" ivory turned around and was shot by another man in the chest. "Who... are y-you…?" she asked harshly with blood spilling out of her mouth and nose. "Don't you remember me? You were six. I killed your sister." The guy was wearing a mask. "You, it was you?" ivory was shocked. The guy reveled a hatchet. "Just call me anonymous." The guy said and lunched at ivory. The last thing he saw was the look on her face, a look of hatred and revenge. She lunched a knife in his throat and he buried his hatchet in her right shoulder. He died, of course. "Mom?!" ivory rushed to her dying mothers side. "Ivory, when I die, look in the basement and open that box, its time." Her mom's body went limp.

"Shadow can we stop walking, I'm tired." Silver panted. "Silver you can fly… remember?!" shadow was really annoyed. "Oh, ya!" silver started flying. "So… where are we going?" silver asked. "Um, I don't really know. How about that river you can lay in." shadow murmured scarcastily. "Oh shadow look who it is!" silver pointed a knuckles, tails, and sonic. "(oh no! Now to deal with three more dummies! I thought silver was bad enough…)" shadow thought. "Hey guys, what's that?" silver asked pointing at the thing they were carrying. "We found this dude who called himself heart. He showed us around!" sonic said in a happy voice. "But it was all fun intill he got hit by a truck." Knuckles giggled, shadow laughed, silver chuckled, tails sweated, and sonic just stood there. "so, were are we?" shadow looked at him." I don't really know yet…" the hero's then heard a cry for help. "Someone's in trouble! We must…" sonic was cut off by knuckles. "No. we are focusing on find were we are, not someone else's problem." Sonic looked at knuckles. "But we are heroes! We can still figure out where we are after we save the day! Now let's go!" the hero's ran over to help the cry's that were coming from a nearby house.

"They hate me? Well! I'll show them when I'm away." Another girl was walking nearby, and then she saw a bear. "WHAT DO YOU WANT STUPID BEAR?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ANGERY?!" she yelled. The bear did not hesitate to take the defenseless girl in his jaws. "AHHHH! NYA! NYA!" she was being shaken to death. Then, out of nowhere, blood sprayed all over her shirt. "Huh?" she was saved, but by who? "You need to be more careful here luka." Warned another girl. "Sway?! Are you looking for trouble again?" luka grinned. "ya, wait… are you supposed to be at home?!" sway was confused. "I ran away. I did not want to be put in anymore of the biz they put to me. I had enough so I'm living a free life now, or intill they find me." Luka gave sway a hug. "Please don't tell anyone where I am ok?" luka looked up to sway. "Don't sweat it kid. You can always trust me." Sway winked. "Well ok. I'll see ya tomorrow ok?" luka smiled. "Ya. See you later." Sway gave luka a kiss on the forehead and ran off. Luka continued on her quest.

Spike: ah. I love reading fan fictions

Neon: ha ha, ya.

Me: ya, um guys where's my flash drive?

Neon and spike: huh?

Me: sorry I'm going to skip this part because it's too dangerous to be put out in public.

I do not own sonic, ivory, or luka (she is another one of my friends characters) please remember to review and give me feedback (because I need some) and request some characters. There might be one of YOURS in the next chapter. Also I have a warriors question, whoever answers it get to have a chapter of their own! Here it is.

(From bluestars prophpy) who killed moonflower? Hint: someone from windclan (I think)


	4. importent notice

Important notice!

this fanfiction is temporary canceled. I have no idea when I will start writing this one again, its just I'm writing a different sonic fanfiction soon and that's gonna be hard to keep up with since I'll be working on that on more. No I will not delete this. Thank you for your understanding and I hope to continue on this soon.


End file.
